Alone Time, Again Part II
by omegafire17
Summary: Despite a minor hitch, the young couple's little 'intimate' session went well. But though they couldn't be happier, they do sorta wish they could do their sessions in their room. A surprise from Nora though might let them get their wish. JauneXPyrrha, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters; those belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.

**Rating:** M (for lime)

**Yup, a Part II :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah" Jaune breathed, rolling his shoulder a bit to ease things. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Pyrrha paused just outside Team JNPR's room, looking at him. "I'm sorry I caused that injury, Jaune" she breathed.

"Nah, it isn't _that_ bad" he said mildly, chuckling once. "I just gotta heal it myself."

She slowly smiled, hands in front of her.

"Uh - _how_ do you work on small injuries again?"

Pyrrha made the motion of giggling, but quietly. "It's all in the focus, Jaune" she whispered softly, running her fingers over the area. "Imagine exactly where you want it to go, and your Aura will follow."

"Right, right" he said quickly, slowly closing his eyes. Some time passed, and while he couldn't see it, Pyrrha saw him glow faintly (which made her smile).

When his Aura flowed through the area in question, he first felt a heating sensation, then a cooling one before it ended. "Ah - did I get it?" he asked weakly, eyes still closed.

Because of this, all he felt was Pyrrha's gentle touch at his shoulder, examining the skin. "I see no visible damage anymore, Jaune, but it's best to test the muscle to be sure."

Making a sound, he began to roll his shoulder again, slowly at first. "I did it" he said in disbelief, feeling nothing. "Pyrrha, I did it! I did-Ahaha!"

Went a little too fast there in excitement.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Pyrrha examining his shoulder worryingly, but that soon passed. "It appears the muscle is not fully healed." she said, then smiled a little. "So extreme movements are best avoided, as you've just felt."

"Oh, so I am fine, sorta" he said sheepishly. "I though there was a problem."

Pyrrha's smile widen, then she stepped closer to him after a moment.

He made a string of sheepish sounds, but he still willingly leaned forward, seeing her half-close her eyes. He knew it sounded obvious, but he really enjoyed this part, as did Pyrrha.

This went on for five seconds - then Pyrrha opened her mouth (and his by instinct), and quickly drew her tongue against his upper lip.

The surprising motion made him gasp, staring at her. Her cheeks were a little pink, but her expression was simply mischievous as her hand felt for the knob.

Just as she opened the door, he realized what had happened. _"Isn't teasing supposed to be my job?"_ he wondered, before he thought that might be another 'silly' thing that was flexible - like intimacy.

He wasn't entirely sure, but then again, now was just about the time to go to sleep; he could think about it later.

He and Pyrrha entered the room, where the two other occupants were asleep, and Jaune had to suppress a sigh to see Nora's legs in the air - literally, she was on her back with her legs propped up against the wall. How she remained that way was a mystery, as was the fact that aside from breathing, she was completely and utterly still (a far cry from when she was awake). As for Ren, Pyrrha and himself were still being as quiet as possible, knowing his light-sleeper status. Jaune himself started to remove his armor, focused on that for awhile.

Wait a minute-

He glanced at Ren again, to confirm what he thought he'd seen earlier. "Pyrrha?" he breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I think Nora left something" he said, quickly and quietly moving over toward Ren's bed, where Nora had (apparently) propped a little card by Ren's head.

"Make that two somethings" Pyrrha added from behind him. And when he glanced at her in confusion, she motioned toward Ren, which he did so - and soon saw something lodged in Ren's ear, a bright pink even in the dim lighting.

"Earplugs?" he whispered quietly, glancing at Pyrrha, who nodded. Still mildly confused, he picked up the card, carefully opening it without any noise.

Despite the dim lighting, he could still see the writing, sorta:

_Hello Arkos!_

_That's your couple name, don't let anyone tell you different! Anyway, you two lovebirds have been sad that you couldn't be lovey-dovey in our room while we're asleep! Well now you can! Ren can't hear anything with those earplugs, I tested it myself! Now have some fun or whatever it is you want to do!_

_NORA!_

_*A bunch of hearts surrounded her name*_

Stunned and speechless, Jaune just starred at the card, then slowly looked over at Nora with the same expression. Nora did not respond in the slightest, being asleep.

Then he slowly looked at Pyrrha, who seemed to have recovered faster than he was, though her cheeks were a little pink. "Arkos?" he questioned.

She glanced down for a moment, hands in front of her. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos - Arkos" she said simply. "It makes some sense, Jaune."

"Oh" he said, probably stupidly as he held the card, glancing at Ren. "Does it, well, actually work?" he asking, gesturing at the earplugs.

Pyrrha slowly looked over at Nora, which confused him. "If I were Nora," she said slowly, her tone showing she was aware of what she was saying, "I'd wouldn't test it with standard noise levels, but with really loud ones - such as from Magnhild."

"Why?"

"Because, if loud can barely be heard, quiet can't be heard at all. It's natural logic-"

He saw Pyrrha hesitate on that last bit, and he knew what she meant: maybe it was natural to Nora, but not to the rest of them. "So she did test it."

Pyrrha jumped at this, and he soon backpedaled when he realized he'd said that at _normal conversation volume_. They stared down at Ren - who did not respond in the slightest.

"It works" he whispered in disbelief, extra quiet than before. Pyrrha quickly nodded, and they were left looking at each other, slowly and subtly aware that this truly changed things.

* * *

The next fifteen minutes passed by quickly.

Most of it had been spent going over their most recent training session: what he did right + wrong, how he could improve, etc. It had been rather awkward the first minute, because of the 'realization', but that had soon faded entirely. He'd also found out that while he excelled at seeing opportunities, positioning (where his feet were, where he held his sword + shield and such) was his weakest point. He'd argued about that a little, since he'd taken down that Ursa Major on his own, and she'd agreed - but there was something about her answer he couldn't put his finger on yet.

Then for the next few, they'd changed into their pajamas (him going first), taking turns with the other(s) being turned around and eyes closed, as was the rule. So far there had been no incidents.

So when Pyrrha gave off her "Done", he slowly turned around, looking at Pyrrha as he came closer. "Right, well uh, so go-"

She touched a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks, while he saw her smile a little.

"I'm not quite ready to say good night, Jaune" she whispered softly. "Not just yet."

"Oh" he breathed slowly, not getting it before the realization slammed into him. _"Ohhh."_

This made her giggle a little, and she removed her finger at the same time, slowly stepping backward before she went to set up a retractable curtain by her bed.

He stood there as that happened, heart thumping and everything, but he managed to speak (barely). "What's uh, that for?" he asked, still dazed.

"In case they wake up" she whispered, finalizing a few little details, "you know, if they need a drink or something."

Later he thought that was a good idea, but for now, he didn't know what to do or think. Meanwhile, Pyrrha finished up and pulled the curtain forward, hiding her bed from Ren's most of Nora's. Then she slowly sat down on her bed, seeming to beckon him with her eyes alone.

His legs seemed to move on their own: "What's - what's not allowed, Pyrrha?" he breathed, feeling embarrassingly hot.

Her own cheeks turned pink, but she didn't move. "Well, nothing below the waist, period" she mentioned, sounding a bit flustered as she glanced away.

He understood why: as Pyrrha had explained to him, she _had_ liked what he'd done, but she'd also spontaneously decided it had simply been too soon (for that particular session). This thought took only a second before-

"Also-" Pyrrha breathed, looking back at him. "-above the waist is... um, flexible."

He managed to sit beside Pyrrha, though maybe that had been his weak knees. "Flexible?" he whispered, a little confused, "Pyrrha, what do you me-?" he continued, before his body seemed to go into shock. "Wait! You don't mean-!"

"Shhh" she breathed quickly, startling him a little (but he quickly got why). And after his near-outburst, and making sure Ren hadn't woken up, Pyrrha's cheeks turned a little redder. "Like I said, it's flexible, Jaune... nothing is required, we can stop at any moment, and all of this is up to the two of us. Alright?"

"Yeah" he said slowly, then shook his head a little. "Yeah, that's cool. I'm just sorry I nearly yelled there."

He thought he saw the knowing glimmer in her eyes - that he was putting on a brave front - but she smiled anyway. "Of course, Jaune" she said, holding his hands, which he did enjoy. And that moment, he knew they'd begin much as they always have, with a kiss - perhaps he should change things up a little?

Pyrrha was surprised when he started moving. "Jaune, what are you-?" she wondered, trailing off when he passed behind her, having to turn her head to see him sitting there. He didn't say anything yet, just slowly wrapping his arms around Pyrrha, particularly against her stomach.

She breathed out at this, glanced at this arrangement, then slowly back at him again. "Oh, I see" she whispered softly, and he felt her breath, something else he really liked.

He made a sheepish sound. "Yeah, I uh, wanted to try something new" he said gently, then shook his head a little as he corrected himself: "Something _different._"

She smiled, her green eyes half-open. "Well, it's certainly working for me" she said softly. "In fact, you can feel it for yourself, Jaune."

"Huh?"

Her smiled widened a little, then she gently took one hand and brought it up near her cheek, him just going with it. With a few more movements, she gently touched two of his fingers to her neck, just under her jawbone (right side). Through this touch he felt her pulse, which was beating fast, and he marveled a little at this: he was truly affecting Pyrrha with this simple touch. "Pyrrha, you really like this that much?"

"Yes" she breathed at him. "I quite like it, a lot."

Something about her tone made him heat up, so next thing he knew, his lips mashed against hers. Far from being surprised though, she _liked_ that, sucking against his lip (oh he liked that so much). He responded in kind by twinging his tongue around hers with fierce passion, and she gripped his hair with her free hand. Then feeling bold, he gripped Pyrrha's breasts from behind, making her squeak in delight.

This may not be his first time, but he still couldn't get over how _good_ Pyrrha felt under his grip - and not just her breasts (though they were certainly beyond great), but even simple parts of her. Then Pyrrha pulled his head down a bit more, sucking on his tongue, and it became harder to think coherently.

They continued to 'wrestle' together, his hands busy, more than he was aware of at that. Therefore, when they were forced to breathe after a few minutes - or hours, maybe - he slowly became aware that one hand was touching Pyrrha's bare back, but also touching her shirt. Trying to make sense of that, he looked at her back and found that, somehow, he'd lifted up her shirt halfway up during their session. She wasn't exposed in the slightest, but even this amount of skin made him vividly aware of what could be next.

Clearly Pyrrha did too, the way the she paused, and he thought she glanced at her own stomach (which he couldn't see, currently). When he looked up, he found Pyrrha looking at him, and he made a sound - would she like it? Did she hate it? Was it too soon?

Her eyes were half-lidded with pleasure, but she smiled anyway. "I've always known you were bold, Jaune," she breathed softly, "but you still manage to surprise me."

"I-I'm not bold" he stammered a little, before pausing, then: "but you liked it?"

Was it his imagination, or did her cheeks turn redder? "If you're willing, Jaune," she whispered softly, slightly glazed with pleasure, "I'd like it even more if you fully went through with this action."

He didn't get it, but Pyrrha started to turn, and he saw her fingers brush against his, which were very close against the pulled-up edge of her shirt-

Wait a minute.

Pyrrha stopped when he gripped her shoulders, surprised that he'd stopped her turn, and she searched his face for why.

His first attempt at talking failed, but he shook himself out of it. "I uh" he stammered, looking into her green eyes, "I want to take it slow, if-if that's alright with you, Pyrrha." After he said it though he groaned mentally; that wasn't what he wanted to say exactly. "I mean, are you _sure_ this isn't too soon for you?"

He saw a slight shift in her eyes; she knew what he meant.

She still smiled: "In my view, Jaune, after you've felt me up- (he turned red) -, there is little difference between on and off."

He thought two things right then: 1) she'd just said she'd be okay with this, which made his body heat up considerably. And 2) he didn't quite get Pyrrha's wants here. Seriously, one moment she decided something was too soon, but something that wasn't too far away from that wasn't? Was this just him not getting women, or was he overthinking things? And adding onto that, how was he still able to think while his heart was pounding, sweating, and otherwise breathing heavily?

Either he didn't do anything for awhile, or Pyrrha got a hint of this, because next thing he knew she kissed him. Hard. He made some muffled sound in surprise.

When their mouths separated, she spoke first: "Jaune, I do want this" she breathed, but he was struck by her tone; it brought flashbacks to _"Jaune, don't you dare say you can't!"_. "And I feel you do too, so what holds you back?"

He slowly glanced down, feeling he was on thin ice here. "Uh" he breathed, then cleared his throat before slowly taking her shoulders, noticing she still kept her shirt pulled-up halfway. "It's nothing, Pyrrha - I mean, now it's nothing. I just got carried away, before."

In response, she placed her hands over hers. "Please, tell me" she whispered faintly.

He slowly sighed, glancing down and off to the side a little. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed" he admitted. "I felt bad that I went a little too far last time, but I understood why you felt it was too soon. And I'm thrilled that I got to go that far! I am! Even if it was just a little! But now, this second time you want me to see y-your - uh, 'chest', despite the fact that we've only just started with your shirt still on?"

"It just - *gulps* it just seems a little too fast to me, and I don't think I like that."

He couldn't bear to look at Pyrrha, so he couldn't quite see her expression, but he did see her ponytail shift after awhile.

"You're right, Jaune - I've been unfair to you."

Surprised, he looked back at her; she looked extremely apologetic, as well as considerably less pleasure-glazed. "Remember what I said last time, that my level of want was unexpected?" she asked, and he slowly nodded; she did say that.

She glanced down, squeezing his hands. "It appears the depths of my level of want were deeper than either of us suspected" she said carefully. "And because of it, I've been drawing you to do things you weren't sure about, and that is unfair to you. I'm really sorry, Jaune."

He slowly rubbed his head. "Well, I wouldn't say 'things' so much as 'thing', Pyrrha" he said mildly, sheepish, but this surprised her. "Before now, whether I was normal or uh, aroused, I was fairly okay with things. It was only just now that it happened."

She considered this, then came closer, leaning her head against his. "Can you still forgive me, Jaune?" she asked, eyes closed for a moment.

"I don't think anything could make me say no" he said gently, slowly leaning in to kiss her. She was surprised at this, but quickly got into it, even though he ended it rather soon.

Then he slowly realized something, and made a sheepish chuckle. "I guess the mood is gone" he said faintly.

She giggled a little. "Perhaps, but I believe it's for the best" she whispered, stroking his cheek a little. "I'd have much rather realized my mistake there than continue on purely for pleasure, Jaune."

He agreed, and he thought his smile showed that - at least until he noticed her shirt was still up. "Uh, Pyrrha?" he asked, glancing at the area in question.

She glanced down at herself, made an 'Oh!' in response and quickly pulled her shirt down, smoothing out the wrinkles sheepishly.

He just chuckled, and soon they were laughing together - quietly, of course, because of the room's other two team members.

* * *

**Just like the first part, not a lemon, but nowhere near T-rated either lol. Also, the use of earplugs (and the curtain) is a friendly shout-out to the RWBY fanfic of the same name ;) Love it**

**And as far as continuing the story, I currently believe the only relevant thing left to do is the obvious end result, aka lemon. At least, without generally repeating the relationship-building aspect. What do you think, and would you like this to be continued (whether in lemon or otherwise)?**


End file.
